Recuerdos
by AryaDracolla
Summary: Hacia las primeras decadas del 1800 en Inglaterra en una época pasterior a la revolución encontramos a una adolecente sin familia, de corazón frío y pocas palabras, que en una extraña cituación conoce a un hermoso chico que la hace hablar más de lo que
1. Un comienzo,con finales

Recuerdos  
Cap1 "Un comienzo, con finales..."

Es una bonita tarde, todo tranquilo y nada que salga de lo habitual. La verdad es que este tipo de vida me aburre y mi madre lo sabe bien, el otro día se lo dije.  
-Mamá quiero irme de casa- le dije mientras ella encintaba el caballo para ir a la ciudad.  
-¿Por qué?- dijo sin darme mucha importancia.  
-No me gusta lo habitual y tranquilo de esta casa...-expliqué, ella terminó y se subió al caballo, me miró con una cara seria.  
-No podrías vivir sin estas comodidades, además tus hermanos necesitan de ti, es tu deber como hermana mayor cuidarlos a ellos-  
Ese fue el fin de la discusión, me acuerdo que la maldije de mil y un maneras en mi interior, adoraba a mis hermanos, Pamela estaba en una edad avanzada con sus 16 años, los gemelos Nathan y David eran unos hombrecitos de 13 y la menor de todos Esmeralda de 6 añitos abrasaba a todo quien se le cruzara.  
Sus abrazos se extrañan, al igual que el alboroto de los gemelos y la sobreliada de mi hermana, pero ahora ya no volverán, ni tampoco los regaños de mi madre. Todo por culpa del libertino de mi padre, un capitán de barco que refugiaba a los rebeldes en nuestra casa, la autoridad al enterarse de esto irrumpió en nuestra casa y mató a los rebeldes junto a mi padre en frente de los inocentes ojos de Esmeralda, nos llevaron al resto como esclavos del conde Daris como paga por nuestra rebeldía.  
De los malos tratos y sobreexsigencias mi madre decidió, sin mi consentimiento, matar a mis hermanos para acabar con su inocente sufrimiento; cuando volvía de mi trabajo los vi. Tapados por una manta blanca recostaron en la cama y mi mamá agarrandoce la cabeza de manera brutal con la escopeta en sus pies me dio pavor y un sufrimiento inmenso por perder a mis hermanos.  
-La escopeta se trancó- me dijo con la cara ensalzada en lágrimas de desesperación.  
Una parte de mi ser entendió el por qué de su actitud pero otra parte lo repudiaba, mi padre siempre nos decía "Nunca de los nunca debes dañar a tu familia", al parecer mi madre no lo había recordado.  
Tres meses después mi madre murió, quedando sola en aquel lúgubre mundo de estratos sociales que honran y humillan a la gente sólo por su aspecto y pertenencias. Un día el hijo del Conde bajó hasta mi habitación con una ancha sonrisa, yo hablaba con él cuando me lo pedía pero jamás sentí un lazo afectivo hacia él.  
-La revolución ha terminado ¡Eres libre!- no me imaginaba cómo se las arreglaría el conde para vivir sin criados.  
- ¿Y? -dije en tono indiferente- El estado no me devolverá a mi familia, ni remunerará el daño y sufrimiento que me han hecho - después de esto salí del lugar, ni siquiera me di vuelta para mirar si me seguían ni despedirme del conde.  
Me dirigí directo al establo, el Conde como consuelo por la muerte de mi familia me había regalado un caballo negro, monté _Timonel_ y me fui de la hacienda con algunas monedas, la escopeta y el mal recuerdo del lugar.


	2. Sobreviviendo en el presente

**"Recuerdos" **  
Cap2 "Sobreviviendo en el presente"

Ya habían pasado meses desde que me fui de la mansión del Conde Daris, logré apropiarme de un trabajo estable y una casa nueva y más pequeña, la cual había financiado con la venta de mi casa natal, y la cual comparto con dos compañeras de trabajo. Trabajo como mesera en un Club de Caballeros en el centro de Londres, a pesar de que sean de alto estrato social, no son más que unos viejos verdes...  
-¡**Eh! Jovencita, otro Brandy para mi compañera**- dijo en Vizconde Franwer, con sus adiposa figura echada en un sillón de terciopelo alzaba una copa a la vez que apretaba con su otra mano la cintura de su poco honrada compañera, que daba risitas estúpidas cada vez que el viejo la apretaba. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina.  
-**Sólo por que de esto me sustento...**- susurré de mala gana y tomé un baso de cristal en el cual vertí el adictivo fluido. Lo puse sobre una bandeja de plata y me dirigí hasta el lugar de entrega, lo que ahora veía de seguro sería chocante para aquel que no entiende que el dinero no simboliza la educación o pudor. Feroz orgía tenía acción en la sala de los mayores estratos sociales como si estuviéramos en la antigua Grecia, entregué el pedido y caminé discretamente hasta la cocina, ese olor me revolvía el estomago y me daba nauseas.  
El día transcurría con pedidos y escenas de ese tipo, en su mayoría todas eran así. Pero la minoría era de jóvenes de cargos sociales importantes que se congregaban en una sala diferente, ellos sí parecían tener conciencia de su cargo y al menos aparentaban tener moral. Sun reuniones siempre eran al rededor de las cuatro de la tarde y para ese entonces dos compañeras de trabajo y yo ya teníamos arreglado su salón, con una sola botella de brandy, quince vasos de cristal y quince tazas de té con sus respectivas efusiones. Luego nosotras de vez en cuando entrábamos al salón con tetera para rellenar sus vacías tazas.  
-**El señorito Garset es tan guapo-** exclamó Ofelia, de las tres creo que era la más bonita, tenía rizos rubios que caían graciosamente y unos ojos entre marrón y verde muy peculiares.  
-**No creo que tengas problemas para conquistarlo Ofelia**- dije como si nada mientras revisaba cómo la tetera hervía el agua.  
-** Angelic está en lo cierto, pero yo no creo que pueda estar con mi amado Federic**- suspiro Hindi, quizás no era tan agraciada como Ofelia pero cuando se arreglaba con cuidado podría decirse que era tan bella como Ofelia, además su voz era hermosa siempre que podía nos cantaba.  
- **Hindi que sonsa eres ¿no haz visto cómo te mira cuando le sirves té?**- dijo Ofelia regañándole. Ella negó con la cabeza con las pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, luego entendió que quizás sí tenía tantas oportunidades como Ofelia.  
- **El agua está lista...**- dije, rellené las tres tetera de plata con el fluido ardiente y cada una tomó la suya para entrar al salón. Ofelia fue hasta su presa al igual que Hindi, mientras yo iba sirviendo a quien pidiera sin mirar a nadie y hablando lo justo y necesario para parecer cortés y decente, lo necesario para conservar mi trabajo.  
De vez en cuando llegaban niños al Club, en esos casos Ofelia e Hindi servían té mientras yo me encargaba de los niños, haciendo juegos de adivinanzas o inventando una que otra historia de viejos capitanes marinos y batallas monumentales que dejaban expectantes a los jovencitos y me hacían acordar a mi difunta familia.  
Terminado el día Ofelia, Hindi y yo nos dirigimos a casa, al llegar alimento a _Timonel_ y luego contemplo el rifle detrás de la puerta de mi habitación. Mientras Ofelia cocina la cena e Hindi canta mientras pone la mesa y ayuda en la cocina.  
La verdad me apena el recordar a mi familia, pero no del todo. Al menos no me siento tan sola como pensé que me sentiría en un principio, pues de fondo siempre escucho los cantos de Hindi...


	3. ¿Cómo sabrías sin intentar?

**"Recuerdos" **  
Cap3 "¿Cómo sabrías sin intentar?"

-**Angelic! ¡Ofelia!** - chilló Hindi después de terminar con la jornada, entró corriendo al vestidos con los brazos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Me abrazó pero yo no reaccioné, Ofelia miraba atónita la escena y luego pudo inferir el por que de la felicidad de Hindi.  
- **¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo el señorito Federic?**- Inquirió Ofelia mientras yo miraba inexpresivamente, Hindi me soltó y nos miró con una gran alegría en los ojos.  
- **Quiere que nos juntemos pero no sabe como ni donde para no llamar la atención- **entres susurró Hindi, Ofelia le abrasó y yo aplaudí un par de veces, luego me dirigí hacía la puerta que daba al salón.  
-** ¿A donde vas?, la reunión ya terminó**- inquirió Hindi, ella estaba acostumbrada a mi falta de expresividad, de mis dos compañeras sólo Hindi sabía mi historia.  
- **Que la reunión sea en casa, le iré a avisar al Vizconde Federic**- dije con una media sonrisa y avancé hasta la custodia tomando el abrigo del Vizconde y cuando el vino a buscarlo le dije.  
- **Podéis juntaros en nuestra casa, si os apetece **-susurré mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo. El hombre era alto, de unos 1,90 metros de cabellos negros y ojos marrones los cuales se me clavaron agradecidos.  
- **Muchas gracias señorita, ¿no habrá problema si os visito al rededor de las seis? **-preguntó cortésmente, asentí con la cabeza.  
- **Le estará esperando a las seis, señor**- respondí he hice una reverencia, el hombre se marchó con una creciente sonrisa en el rostro y volví al vestíbulo donde Ofelia parecía más expectante que Hindi.  
- **No debías Ann**- dijo Hindi con las mejillas sonrosadas mirando el piso y frotándose nerviosamente las manos.  
- **No pasa nada, mañana a las seis**- dije apaticamente. En eso sentí como el brazo de Ofelia se aferraba al mío y tomaba a Hindi de la misma manera.  
- **¿Vamos? tenemos que pillarte una mejor tenida-** dijo Ofelia con una enorme sonrisa, patrullamos por la calle principal atestada de gente con paquetes y sombreros floricientos.  
Entramos a la tienda favorita de Ofelia, nuestros recursos eran limitados y pillamos un vestido simple el cual en casa arreglaríamos para que quedara bien llamativo.


	4. Un extraño joven

**"Recuerdos" **  
Cap4 "Un extraño joven"

Me levanté temprano, al parecer la velada de Hindi había salido de maravilla, pues nadie más estaba despierto en casa. Preparé el desayuno y decidí comer una manzana, pronto asomó Ofelia.  
-**Buenos días**-dije mientras le pasaba una taza de té. Al parecer aún estaba somnolienta y de seguro se había pasado toda la noche espiando a la pobre de Hindi.  
**-Buenas...**- dijo de mala gana.-** ¿Y Hindi?**-  
-**Debe estar por despertar...**-contesté, terminé mi manzana y me dirigí a mi habitación-** El té está caliente, ten cuidado**- respondió con la cabeza aun con la niebla del sueño y salí de la cocina. Al pasar cerca de la habitación de Hindi, ella salió y me saludó con las mejillas ardiendo en fuego.  
-**Buenos días**- saludé, sabía cuanto le perturbaban los interrogatorios de Ofelia-** Ofelia está en la cocina, ¿no prefieres vestirte primero?**-le dije con una sonrisa.  
-**OH! muchas gracias**-dijo nerviosamente y entró en su habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta.  
Seguí mi trayectoria hasta mi habitación y como este día (sábado) era un día libre, decidí ir a caminar por la plaza y aprovechar de hacer las compras.  
Un jovencito me vendió el diario que hojeé camino a la tienda, un encabezado me llamó mucho la atención.

_**"SE RECLUTAN MISIONEROS**_  
_**Hermanos, las leyendas están fuera de ser tales,**_  
_**los vampiros existen y han atacado en nuestras**_  
_**tierras, hermanos, os ruego veléis por nuestra causa**_  
_**que nosotros empezaremos la batalla contra esos**_  
_**engendros demoniacos..."**_

¿Vampiros?, ¿Existen? Aledaña a este encabezado, en el desarrollo de la noticia enunciaban lasa formas de reconocer a un vampiro, y a una víctima de este. Cómo combatirlos, sus víctimas preferenciales...Pero no lo leí completo.  
-**Estupideces... Escritores bañados en fantasía**-escuché decir a un hombre que estaba viendo la misma noticia. ¿Realmente será así?... Decidí dejar el tema de lado, aún me quedaban las compras guardé el diario en la bolsa de compras y me encaminé a mi deber.  
El tiempo pasó volando y como ya era hora de almorzar resolví almorzar en alguna tienda, Hindi y Ofelia podrían arreglárselas solas. Entré a un comedor de pastas, mi preferida, y me senté en una mesa cerca del ventanal pedía a mi gusto y me quedé viendo a la nada.  
Vampiros... ¿Realmente existían? Bueno, había que admitirlo, muchos niños y mujeres se han encontrado muertos y anémicos fuera de la ciudad con sus cuerpos abiertos de par en par con las tripas afuera. Sí, malos recuerdos... la semana pasada me había tocado ver a una reciente víctima y en el club de caballeros ya había sido un teme de cabecera, pues varios de sus mandados resultaban ser víctimas de ataques de la misma naturaleza, primero culparon a animales salvajes como lobos y ordenaron su exterminio, pero aún así, después de satánica e innecesaria cacería los ataques siguieron ocurriendo...  
-**Disculpe señorita, ¿está sola?**-una voz masculina de dulce sonar me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo miré al rostro y no creí lo que vi... intenté comportarme como me era normal y le sonreí cordialmente.  
-**Sí, lo siento pero acabo de pedir mi plato**-dije dándole a entender de que no desocuparía mi mesa. Este torció una sonrisa.  
-**Pues, ¿Podría sentarme con usted? Le invito el almuerzo**-dijo poniendo una mano en la silla frente a mí.  
-**Si quiere puede sentarse, pero yo pagaré mi plato**-dijo media molesta... Yo era lo bastante autosuficiente y responsable como para dejar que un extraño pague mi almuerzo, ¡que humillante!  
-**Disculpe si la he molestado**-dijo sentándose, me quedó mirando con semblante curioso. Suspiré para relajarme y entrelacé mis dedos.  
-**No se preocupe**-dije fríamente, miré por el ventanal.  
-**No me he presentado, mi nombre es Elfric Bourcier**-dijo él. Lo miré un poco más calmada y le sonreí.  
-**Angelic Coudray, un gusto caballero**- le dije, pero la verdad es que parecía ser de mi misma edad, unos diecimuchos o unos veintipocos. Su piel era tan pálida como la mía, pero quizás un poco más, su cabello era marrón y lo traía a medio largo, pues no le tocaba el cuello de la camisa, sus ojos eran... extraños... Eran de un celeste cielo, potente pero sereno... Desvié rápidamente la mirada de él. Y mi plato llegó.  
-**Gracias, el caballero también desea pedir algo**- le dije al mozo, que por tantas veces que venía allí ya nos conocíamos, él se llamaba David.  
-**Sí, claro Ann. Aquí está la carta joven.**-le entregó la carta a Elfric y este me sonrió, luego miró la carta.  
-**Lo mismo que la señorita por favor**-dijo él, David me miró divertido, yo puse cara de "¿Y yo qué sé?" y tomé el tenedor para empezar a comer, pero David me lo quitó.  
-**¿David?**-dije ingenua, y picándome a molesta.  
-**Lo mejor será que os traiga ambos platos calientes**- dijo y se marchó. Quedé mirando hacia su dirección, viendo como entraba a la cocina y me dejaba con el tenedor limpio en la mano, un completo desconocido enfrente mío, un hambre voraz y una cara de " Te voy a matar después de esto"


	5. No existe

**"Recuerdos" **  
Cap5 "No existe"

-**Lo mejor será que os traiga ambos platos calientes**- dijo y se marchó. Tenía todas las ganas de golpearle en su redonda cara, pero en un ambiente público como ese, era mejor mantenerse al margen.  
-¿**Lo conoce?-**esa voz de terciopelo me sacó de mis macabros pensamientos, le miré de reojo y apoyé mis manos en la mesa, suspiré.  
-**Sí, no sé si para bien, pero le conozco**- respondí con desgano.  
-¿**Le ha molestado?**- me extrañó el tono molesto con que lo decía, y me volteé para verle la expresión. No me miraba a mí, miraba a la puerta de la cocina, con una extraña expresión de odio, por una extraña razón, su semblante me atemorizó.  
-**N-no, al contrario él suele protegerme**-casi fue un susurro, me aclaré la voz. Él volvió su mirada hacia mí, pero con una expresión de alivio, o quizás era arrepentimiento o recelo.  
-**Ah, ¿es tu novio?**- no sé con que fue pero en ese instante me dio una ataque de tos inexplicable, ¿Qué si David era mi novio? Él era un completo desconocido, ¿Con qué derecho me preguntaba eso? Apresuré unos vasos de agua y tomé aire con más tranquilidad, la Garganta me escoció por el esfuerzo.  
-**¿Está bien?**- él se había levantado para traerme el vaso de agua, estaba ahora arrodillado al lado mío con un semblante de profunda preucopación. Sonreí apenas.  
-**Sí, no se preocupe, solo... me ha tomado por sorpresa**- le dije, con una señal de mano le invité a tomar haciento. Este se sentó y entrelazó sus larguísimos dedos en la mesa.  
-**Entonces, ¿los son?**- la curiosidad y recelo bañaban esas tres palabras. Suspiré, ¿qué se creía al preguntarme eso?  
-**Definitivamente, no**- ¿Y qué era lo que me llevaba a responderle todas sus preguntas? Este sonrió y enderezó la espalda, no me había dado cuenta pero los dos estábamos casi totalmente inclinados en la mesa, a mi vez también me enderecé. Él suspiró, como un suspiro de alivio, enarqué una ceja durativa y luego le miré desafiante.-** Y usted ¿Ya tiene compromiso?**- Sus asombrosos ojos color cielo se desviaron punzantes hacia mi persona y una traviesa sonrisa decoró su rostro.  
-**¿Qué cree usted?**- dijo en una voz que pareció aturdirme.  
-**Aquí están los pedidos, provecho**- David dejó ambos platos frente cada uno, y para distraerme comencé a comer. David desapareció nuevamente por la cocina.  
-**¿Y, qué cree usted sobre mi estado civil?**-al parecer a él le empezó a agradar verme atorada, o tomarme por sorpresa. Tomé, otra vez, un vaso de agua para cesar la tos, y lo miré algo molesta. Él ya no tenía mirada de preocupación, sino de provocación...  
-**Supongo que tiene compromiso, y si mi hipótesis es cierta no esta bien que me mire de esa manera**- dije mirando mi plato y enrollé otro fideo blanco en el tenedor para tener mi boca ocupada. En principio el se sorprendió de mi reacción, pero luego sonrió gratificado.  
-**Pues lamento decirle que se ha equivocado en su hipótesis, así que puedo mirarla de esta manera**- lo miré nuevamente, sus ojos parecían querer tragarme en un espacio infinito sin dimensiones. De un momento a otro esos ojos seductores cambiaron a un potente odio que me desconectaron de ellos y me intimidaron de manera fatal.-**No necesito de mi cuerpo para conquistarla, ¿sabe que preferiría ser el hombre menos agraciado del mundo?**-  
Le quedé mirando, no podía explicar como fue que esa mirada de odio me afectara tanto, no pude articular palabra alguna, sólo pensar y con esfuerzo analizar sus palabras. Al ver que no me movía, sonrió amargamente y se tapó la mitad de la cara con una de sus finas manos.  
-**Te he asustado, cuanto lo lamento. Con permiso**- se iba a levantar, pero una reacción automática he inexplicable me llevó a tomarle de la otra mano y detenerlo, su piel era gélida como un témpano de hielo, pero no le hice mayor caso. Él se dio vuelta y me miró sorprendido, no se movió.  
-**Toma asiento, disculpa mi errónea reacción**-dije mirándole a los ojos, sus ojos se tornaron a una textura más acuosa, y una sonrisa adornó nuevamente su rostro, volvió a su asiento. Terminamos de comer sin decir nada, pagamos (cada uno su parte) y juntaba mis bolsas para volver a casa.  
-**¿Le ayudo?**- dijo Elfric tomando las bolsas que aún no tomaba.  
-**Gracias, pero mi casa queda más o menos lejos, además yo me las puedo sola**-le dije, en mi interior había una parte que no quería separarse de ese extraño, pero otra, la lógica, me decía que ya era bien tarde y que a él no le gustaría ir tan lejos, por más amable que fuera.  
-**No hay problema, no tengo nada que hacer hasta pasado mañana**- dijo con una radiante sonrisa, que hermoso... ¡No! O sea, Angelic, tú sabes el daño que produce tener lasos con alguien, ¡obvio! ¡Reacciona mujer! otra caída más y terminarás suicidándote  
-**La verdad es que mi casa queda a las afueras del pueblo, la verdad no es necesario, gracias de todas maneras**- le iba a quitar lasa cosas que había tomado pero este dio unos pasos atrás, y me miró algo molesto.  
-**¿Qué acaso no me está permitido acompañar a la mujer que amo?**- lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! Que molesto, siento que está jugando conmigo, con mi pasado, mis sentimientos y mi sufrimiento. Le arrebaté mis bolsas y apresuré el paso en dirección a mi casa, sin mirar a atrás, maldiciendo todo lo existente. Pero unas cuadras más adelante me detuvo tomándome del codo, no me moby, solo agache la cabeza y recé por que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos.  
-**Disculpe si la he incomodado, pero es que no lo puedo evitar...**- se intentaba excusar... dibujé una amarga sonrisa, me di vuelta y lo encaré.  
-¿**Usted cree que soy tan tonta como para creerle?**- el iba a responder pero le corté inmediatamente-** Es completamente imposible que una persona se enamore de otra con sólo mirarla, ¡Míreme!, usted no sabe quien soy, cual es mi pasado, cuanto he sufrido, cómo es mi carácter, ¡y no estoy dispuesta a ser víctima de un falso enamoramiento que me hará sufrir el resto de mis días por mi imbecilidad! Con permiso **- me safé de un tirón, retomé todas mis cosas y partí nuevamente hacia mi casa, que amargo me resultaba verle a los ojos, parecía dolido, pero no decepcionado.  
-**Déjame conocerte**-dos palabras que me helaron por completo, suspiré rendida, al parecer ese tipo no me iba a dejar tranquila, esta bien, se lo concedería, pero me prometí a mi misma que no me dejaría caer en sus maquiavélicas redes.  
-**¿Deseas ir a tomar té?**-le respondí sin darme vuelta. Sentí unos pasos acercándose y cómo su mano me arrebataba la mitad del peso que tenía en las mías.  
-**Gracias, te demostraré que el verdadero amor si existe**- me dijo, no respondí, sólo seguí caminando hacia mi casa. Bien, Recapacitemos, yo estaba con un completo extraño que dice amarme, y lo estoy llevando a mi casa para tomar el té...  
¿Alguna vez hice algo de semejante falta de cordura y extrema confianza?


	6. No hay motivos aparentes

**"Recuerdos" **  
Cap6 "No hay motivos aparentes"

-**Verá yo no vivo sola, se lo advierto**-le dije mientras caminábamos por la gran avenida.  
-**¿Vives con tus padres?**-preguntó, golpe bajo, miré el suelo golpes de recuerdos crudos y sangrientos volvían a mi mente y revivían en mis ojos... Cerré los ojos con fuerza y logré que los recuerdos se acallaran.  
-**No, comparto la casa con dos compañeras de trabajo- **le dije, volví la vista al frente- **Una de ellas es bastante revoltosa...**-intentaba distraerme y camuflar ese instante de silencio para no levantar sospechas.  
-**Ya veo...**-dijo, lo miré de reojo y por su expresión pude notar que se había percatado de ese momento de silencio- ¿**Y la otra joven?**-  
-**Hindi es tímida, ayer invitó a un conde a la casa; Ofelia, la chica revoltosa, se pasó toda la noche espiándoles...**-suspiré resignada.  
-**Y ¿tú?**-preguntó  
-**Yo les dejé la cena lista y me encerré en mi habitación, como habitualmente lo hago**- dije tranquilamente, esa noche me había puesto a limpiar el rifle de mi madre nuevamente... Era necia, lo sabía, yo debería deshacerme de ese rifle para no sufrir, pero... no podía negar mi pasado ni mi familia, mis hermanos inocentes y mis padres...  
-**¿Estás bien?**- me preguntó, él se había parado enfrente mío y choqué con él.  
-**Ah... lo siento**-dije dandome palmaditas en la mejilla- **Supongo que de nuevo quedé en silencio.**-  
-**Pareciera que entras en un mundo ajeno**- dijo con una sonrisa**- Que curiosidad me causa**-  
-**Creame, no le gustaría entrar a ese mundo de recuerdos**- le dije con voz apenada. Levanté la cabeza para reincorporarme a la realidad.-** Ya estamos cerca ¿Le apetece una taza de té cuando lleguemos?**-me hice a un lado para seguir avanzando.  
-**¿Siempre esquivas de esa manera?**-dijo y retomó el curso, le sonreí.  
-**Así es, no encuentro mejor manera**-dicho esto no hablamos en todo el tramo restante, saqué las llaves y abrí.  
-¡**Llegué!**-grité hacia adentro del hogar, se escucharon pasos en el segundo piso y otros provenientes del salón. Desde arriba asomó Ofelia, que al ver a Elfric entrar me miró con malicia. Hindi se asomó por el salón y tomó algunas cosas, saludó a Elfric sin mucha importancia. Tomé las bolsas que había traído Elfric.  
-**Toma asiento en el salón te traeré algo refrescante**, **con permiso**- Hindi y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina y, como era de esperarse Ofelia le fue a hacer compañía a Elfric. NO entiendo el por qué pero el saberlo me daba una molestia interna... ¿celos? ¡Por favor! si él era un completo extraño.  
-**Ann? ¿Quien es el joven?-**preguntó Hindi mientras guardaba la lechuga.  
-**No tengo la menor idea...**-respondí. Hindi se rió por lo bajo.  
-**¿Amor a primera vista?-**susurró.  
-**Definitivamente no, no necesito amar**-respondí secamente, Hindi se paró y me tomó de la mano mirándome con cariño.  
-**Ann, sé por lo que haz pasado, pero no debes cerrar tu corazón. Tanto sacrificio que haz tenido... ya era hora que algo bueno te pasara Ann, no lo rechaces**- no podía enojarme con Hindi, con cualquier persona menos ella ¿Por qué? No sé. Suspiré resignada.  
-**No me interesa ningún cambio de ningún tipo en mi vida, gracias**- le dije y seguí en lo que estaba, ella volvió a reír.  
-**Ya veremos cuanto te dura esa mentalidad Anny**- se rió bajo y se fue-**Iré a ver qué necesita, con permiso...**-  
-**Yo iré, gracias**-no sé por qué dije eso ni el motivo de mi carrera hasta el salón, al entrar fulminé con la mirada a Ofelia que ya iba a lanzarse encima de Elfric.  
-**¿Quiere conocer el patio?**-le pregunté a Elfric pero sin dejar de quemar a Ofelia con la mirada.  
-**Claro, con su permiso señorita**- su voz parecía divertida pero no lo vi hasta que se paró al lado mío, le hice señas a Ofelia de que más le valía mantenerse alejada de él. Lo miré y no entendí su expresión.  
-**¿Por qué te ríes?**- le pregunté medio molesta, Ofelia casi se le tira encime y él estaba ahora con mansa sonrisa.  
-**¿Donde está el patio?**-desvió mi pregunta, suspiré y le guié hasta el patio trasero, que junto con Hindi habíamos decorado con diferentes tipos de flores. Al centro del patio había una especie de pequeño prado, me senté en el verde suelo que brillaba con el sol.  
-**Tome asiento**- le dije con una sonrisa, me sentía más tranquila en ese lugar el sol de al tarde brillaba glorioso las flores despedían una fragancia única y acogedora, él se sentó a mi lado.-**Bien, entonces ¿¿por qué se reía tanto en el salón?? Hasta donde yo sé Ofelia no cuenta buenos chistes**- dije recordando la mirada fogosa de Ofelia en el salón.

-**No me reía por ella**-dijo con una sonrisa, con su dedo índice empujó mi mentón hasta verlo de frente- **Me reí de tu reacción al verla acosándome**-

-**Que tiene de especial mi reacción-**saqué su dedo y pensaba una cosa mientras decía otra.-**Es completamente normal…-** mi reacción se pasó de lo anormal al-**que regañe a Ofelia por su actitud…-** asesinar con la mirada a Ofelia…-**… tan poco ****educada… -**...por su actitud tan lujuriosa…- **frente a un invitado.-** frente al chico que me gusta!---------------- Olvídalo yo no pensé eso!! ¿¿Gustarme?? Que estupidez más grande, por favor, si es un completo desconocido.

-**Entonces explícame por que te ruborizas, por qué no me miras a los ojos…-**su voz, era aterciopelada, su fría mano se amoldó a mi mandíbula y la manipuló para situarla frente a su pálido rostro.-**… por qué no dices nada, por qué provocas estas reacciones en mí-**

No pude pensar, ahora eso parecía algo totalmente ajeno a mi persona… cerré los ojos, quería seguir oyendo su voz, seguir sintiendo su olor mezclado con la fragancia de las rosas al atardecer. Que esos ojos, inspirados por el cielo de mediodía, sólo se fijaran en mí, sólo en mí, en ninguna otra mujer, sino me enojaba, me hervía la sangre de sólo pensar en el regalo que les daba a esas mujeres de reflejarse en esos cristales.

¡Alto! Esto no puede estar pasando, no debe estar pasando ¡y no va a pasar! Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me paré rápidamente.

-**¡No!**-exclamé retrocediendo dos pasos de mi lugar, me puse las manos en el rostro intentando caer en la cruda realidad, en donde debía estar, no donde estaba hace tres segundos. Él se paró, sin comprender nada.

-**No niegues…**- susurró con esa voz de terciopelo, me tapé los oídos, caí al piso.

-**Cállate, no sigas…-** si le escuchaba caería en sus redes nuevamente, no podía permitirlo. Siempre me había dicho, la razón antes que el corazón; ese órgano maldito que pensé enterrado en el fondo de mi inconciente. Sentí sus gélidas manos sobre las mías, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sus manos, más fuertes que las mías, apartaron mis manos de mis oídos y las situaron en su espalda, en un segundo me vi siendo abrasada por ese gélido cuerpo.

-**No me niegues hacerte feliz, no sabes cuanto tiempo te he esperado-** su voz… su olor… ahora mis lágrimas…

-**Debí haber aprendido hace mucho, pero el corazón es torpe y masoquista**- susurré ya resignada, ese completo extraño en menos de un día había logrado lo que nadie, me había atrapado en sus redes y hecho su esclava, de un momento a otro él se había convertido en mi más preciada posesión, y lucharía, lucharía hasta la muerte protegerlo y evitar que me lo quitasen.


	7. Sólo si yo quiero

**"Recuerdos" **  
Cap7 "Sólo si yo quiero"

-**No digas esas cosas**-me dijo con melodiosa voz. Me sequé las lágrimas con los vuelos de mi manga e intenté sonreír.  
-**Si supiera por qué lo digo, me daría la razón**- le dije mientras observaba las flores a nuestro alrededor, y notando que el crepúsculo ya se había terminado y daba paso a la aparición de la luna y su frío manto de brisas. Miré la colina lejana en donde los destellos del sol escondido coloreaban el cielo de tonos rojizos y violetas como un aura de tranquilidad y energía cercana a su fin.  
-**Me gustaría saberlo**- dijo él sacándome de mis pensamientos y contemplaciones.  
-**¿Qué cosa?**- no pude recordar el tema anterior, sólo recordaba la nostalgia del cielo y que el me había pedido algo especial...  
-**¿Por qué dijiste que tu corazón es torpe y masoquista?**- dijo medio riéndose al ver mi expresión, ah... eso era, bajé la mirada, ya nostalgica, y el golpe de recuerdos bombardeó de manera súbita mi mente y visión.  
-**El recordar algo que aprecias, luego de que se te fue arrebatado, abre yagas incurables**- susurré inconcientemente.  
-**¿Tuviste un novio?**-preguntó su voz sonaba celosa y sus ojos entrecerrados y sigilosos me sacaron de la nostalgia. Torcí una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.  
-**No**- espeté divertida- **ya te lo había dicho en el restaurante**- detallé, el sonrió al ver mi cambio de animo. Me tomó de la mano.  
-**Ya está helando, mejor entremos**- me dijo levantándose y luego ayudándome a parar, a medida de que nos acercábamos a la casa logré dilucidar las imágenes de Ofelia y Hindi en la ventana de la cocina, indiscretamente, mirándonos. La sangre revoloteó vigorosa por mis capilares y encendieron de un rojo manzana mis mejillas, miré al piso para que Elfric no se diera cuenta, pero el revoloteo de su brazo y el sonido de una risa ahogada me afirmó que si lo había notado.  
Al entrar nos dirigimos al salón donde "disimuladamente" Ofelia colocaba la mesa de once para cuatro personas, suspiré rendida, luego con Elfric empezamos a hablar de trivialidades, la economía, los condes más poderosos y el poco empleo disponible.  
-**¿Tú trabajas?**- me preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-**Sí, en el Club de Caballeros de Drive Street**-dije sin mayor énfasis, el abrió los ojos de sobremanera.  
-**¿De verdad?**-corroboró, luego recordé los malos ratos y las "mujeres de poca honra" que allí trabajaban, me exalté y negué rápidamente.  
-**¡Sólo trabajo como mesera!¡N-no como...!**-no quise seguir además el se empezó a reír por mi repentina reacción.  
-**No te preocupes, no creo que seas de esas; sólo que yo debo ir allá mañana, bueno, y hasta que decida irme de aquí**-la ultima oración retumbó con nostalgia en mi cabeza ¿hasta que decida irse? ¿Hasta que sus negocios terminen? ¿Es allí donde todo terminará?, es cierto él ya me lo había dicho, entonces ¿por qué? será que tan solo sigue los amores pasajeros o que quiera algo de mi... pero yo no tengo nada, sólo esta casa que ni si quiera es mía. Todo es una farsa, él sólo quiere algo, algo de mí que no sé que es. Él solo jugará conmigo hasta obtener lo que tiene y luego me dejará botada y rota como las muñecas de porcelana...

-**Hey! Yo todavía no decido irme**-dijo y se arrodilló frente a mí tomándome las manos, no me había dado cuenta, yo estaba llorando y mis manos me temblaban- **Y no me iré de tu lado si tú no quieres...**- su rostro reflejaba preocupación, pero a la vez confianza y certeza, certeza de que sus palabras eran ciertas.-**No llores mi pensamiento, que la luz de tus pétalos parecen marchitarse**- decía mientras pasaba sus sutiles dedos por el arco de mis ojos atrapando las lágrimas de dolor erróneo.  
Tomé su mano y la mantuve en mi mejilla, que reconfortante, sus palmas heladas calmaban el ardor de mis mejillas y su dulce aroma tranquilizaba mi mente. Lo miré y él a mi, sus ojos me atraparon en su cielo infinito, en ese momento irrumpió Ofelia, con su más escotado vestido.  
-**La mesa está servida Ann, cuando quieran pasan**- dijo con su voz que comparándola con los sonidos a que me había acostumbrado pareció el grazno de un ganso que me sacó de inmediato del hechizo de los ojos de Elfric, suspiré molesta por dos cosas; la primera, por el abrumante cambio de realidad; y la segunda, por el desvergonzado escote de Ofelia.  
-**Disculpen, les agradecería que pasen al comedor, no quisiera que se enfriara la comida**- dijo Hindi, mucho más dulce y decente que Ofelia, por supuesto. Me paré del asiento y me limpié las lagrimas bruscamente con las mangas del vestido, y pasamos al comedor, de cabecera dejamos a Elfric, en el segundo puesto a su derecha (a pesar de que quiso estar en el primero, sólo una mirada mía bastó para que se moviera) se sentó Ofelia, en el primero Hindi y a su izquierda yo.  
Nuevamente las trivialidades aparecieron en la conversación hasta que Ofelia se avaliento.  
-**¿Y usted donde se hospedará?**- la mesa era ancha así que no alcanzaba a darle un punta pie.  
-**Aún no lo he pensado**-dijo despreocupado.  
-Ya es bastante tarde como para buscar hospedaje ¿no cree?-insistía Ofelia al ver que no le alcanzaba. Fruncí el ceño molesta.  
-**Quizás, pero no es algo que me preocupe**-contestó de la misma manera, pasajera y sin darle mayor importancia; un alivio para mi, los intentos de Ofelia se lanzaban intentando alcanzar la orilla del paraíso, pero no le era suficiente.  
-**¿No quisiera quedarse esta noche? hay una habitación desocupada, así no correrá riesgos, así mañana podrá ir a buscar un lugar donde hospedarse**- dijo gentilmente Hindi, claro que si lo hubiera dicho Ofelia me pararía de la mesa y sabe-quien lo que le haría a Ofelia.  
-**Muchas gracias, Hindi**-dijo sonriente-** Sólo si a Angelic no le molesta, claro**- dijo para rematar, lamentablemente estaba con un trozo de pan en la boca así que le miré inconciente y di señas de que no me molestaba. Hindi y Elfric rieron por mi actitud, pero Ofelia al ver su fracaso puso los brazos en jarra."¡¡Victoria!!" exclamé en mi mente al ver la actitud de Ofelia.-** Entonces aceptaré vuestra oferta, gracias señoritas**-


	8. Vampiros

**"Recuerdos" **  
Cap8 "Vampiros"

Esa noche él se quedaba a dormir en nuestra casa, Hindi le enseñó la habitación en donde dormiría mientras Ofelia y yo retirábamos las cosas de la mesa, al entrar a la cocina vi. En el cesto de las compras el diario que había comprado para leer al almuerzo, lo tomé nuevamente y al terminar con los que hacer me despedí de todos y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, allí me senté en mi pequeño escritorio y encendí una vela para obtener luz y así poder leer. Retomé el artículo que me había llamado la atención de un principio...

_**"SE RECLUTAN MISIONEROS**_  
_**Hermanos, las leyendas están fuera de ser tales, los vampiros existen y han atacado en nuestras**_ _**tierras, hermanos, os ruego veléis por nuestra causa**_ _**que nosotros empezaremos la batalla contra esos**_ _**engendros demoniacos."**_  
_No son sólo historias de antigüedad hechas para apartar a enemigos, es una triste realidad, que nos aterroriza y cobra victimas de manera sigilosa. Siglos de lucha contra estos engendros que se alimentan de la vida..._"

El texto seguía con relatos antiguos y viejos testamentos de "cazadores" entonces me llamó la atención la lista de generaciones de cazadores, sus apellidos, en verdad sólo uno.

"_...Familia Coudray Stoker..._"

¿Acaso yo tenía sangre cazadora? Es estúpido, jamás recibí tal educación... decidí dejar mis dudas de lado y seguir leyendo hasta llegar a la descripción de tales bestias.

"_Físicamente bellos, facciones perfectas y seductoras, prácticamente la perfección de la belleza. Voces melodiosas y atrayentes. Fragancia atractiva. Ojos azul pálido, y antiguamente suelen tener sus colmillos al descubierto, pero estos engendros evolucionan y algunos tienen sus ponzoñosos marfiles escondidos en sus encías. Su piel suele ser pálida y fría..." _

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, pues recordé los ojos de Elfric, la fragancia de Elfric, la voz de Elfric, el llamativo cuerpo de Elfric y su frío tacto. ¡Coincidencias! gritaba mi corazón, pero mi mente hace tiempo que tenía un rol protagónico en mi persona, Elfric era un vampiro. Seguí leyendo, ya más atenta a mi lectura y amordazando a mi corazón para que sus gritos de suplica cesaran.

"_A través de los tiempos hemos logrado diversas formas de evasión de estos demonios, tales como, debido a ser criaturas del infierno, traer siempre un crucifijo cristiano, agua santa o la Biblia o bien el ajo. También formas de aniquilación la cual tiene tres pasos, encontrar al vampiro, estacarle el corazón y cortarle la cabeza; de no llevarse a cabo alguno de estos pasos el vampiro podrá resurgir."_

Suspiré, cerré los ojos al igual que el diario. Caminé sonámbula hasta mi cama y me tendí despreocupadamente, mientras mi mente giraba a los mil por segundo. Miré el techo y imaginé la cara de Elfric, con sus colmillos ponzoñosos bañados en sangre y desfilando un río en la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos color cielo mirándome cautivamente y el ronroneo de su voz...  
-**¿Todavía no duermes?**- salté de inmediato dando un giro y, desgraciadamente, cayendo de la cama; sentí sus pasos acercarse apresurados.-** Ann ¿estas bien? Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte**-  
-**Estoy bien, no te preocupes**- respondí instantáneamente, allí estaba él con su mirada con su mano tendida hacia mí. La tomé, sintiendo su helado tacto y sin preguntar ni previo aviso puse mi mano en su mejilla y con mi pulgar separé sus labios para divisar sus colmillos... Un escalofrío volvió a correr por mi espalda, me alejé dos pasos mirándolo a los ojos. Pues los logré divisar, sus colmillos, anteriores a los caninos y posteriores a las paletas, puntiagudas y blancas.  
-**¿Ann?**- decía con inseguridad mientras se me acercaba, al mismo tiempo yo retrocedía presa del pánico, hasta chocar con la muralla, el suspiró y logré divisar en sus ojos el dolor y la pena.  
-**No eres humano**- susurré, pues no quería despertar a nadie. El miró al piso y al llegar al frente mío, apoyó ambas manos en la muralla una a cada lado de mi cabeza.  
-**No, no lo soy**-dijo pero su tono no era desafiante ni orgulloso, sonaba dolido y asquiento. Pensé en las chicas y tomé el cuello de mi blusa tirándola y dejando al descubierto mi cuello.  
-**Si quieres sangre toma la mía, pero no dañes ni a Hindi ni a Ofelia y ándate del pueblo**- susurré mirándolo a los ojos con miedo pero determinación, de su garganta provino un sonido gutural y sus colmillos sobresalieron se estaba acercando, pero luego sentí su fría mano en mi hombro y vi que se alejaba.  
-**No quiero hacerles daño**- decía mientras me corría la tela de la blusa para taparme el cuello, luego acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar.-**No pienso perderte, llevo siglos buscándote**- yo no podía hablar, sólo lo miraba con los ojos sobre abiertos y casi sin aliento pero con el pulso acelerado.-**No pensé que te enterarías tan pronto, debes ser muy atenta, de seguro lo heredaste**- me sonrió y me abrazó, pero no reaccioné. Tres escalofríos seguidos atacaron mi espalda nuevamente y él me soltó dejando sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome de manera preocupada.-** ¿Estas bien?**- por fin pestañeé y miré al piso, mi sangre, que se había esfumado hacia los pies, volvía en sentido contrario coloreando mi rostro.  
-**Vampiro...**- susurré. Luego escuché un débil risa y sentí sus brazos nuevamente al rededor de mi cuerpo, pero con el cubrecamas de por medio.


End file.
